httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Protectors of Berk Part 2
Before the Story Real quick, if you haven’t read PoB1, check it out here. Besides that, I really don’t have any other information or news to share. So, enjoy! Actually, wait. May I remind you all that this is still a work in progress. ---- 'Chapter 1 - The Real Me' Quill hugged the boy as Lui watched in jealousy. "Sorry, who are you?" He asked as Quill helped the boy out of the ropes. "Oh right. Lui, this is Collier." "Mhm... How do you know him, exactly?" "Geez, invasion of privacy. He and I lived on the same island for two years before my family and I moved here to Berk." "How does he remember you?" "Well, we met when we were both 7-ish years old. What? Jealous?" The last word rang in Lui's ears as Quill helped Collier onto his feet. "I- errr- um..." Lui couldn't find the right way to respond. "Chillax Lui, it was just a joke." The sun had officially set now. The sky was dark pink. Jordyn was still on patrol and Lilith was still missing. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides Collier. Lui felt replaced. Whenever he was hurt, Quill wouldn't hug him for comfort or anything. She walked over to him, leaving Collier in Kaii and Elin's watch. "Y'think he'll be okay?" "He's fine. Leave him be." Lui grumpily answered. Quill giggled. "Why are you laughing, Quillo?" "Lui, you're jealous." "What!? That's nonsense! W-Why would I be-" Before he got to finish, Quill surprised him by leaving a quick kiss on his right cheek. She innocently smiled then happily skipped over to check on Collier again. "Hey ya'll! I'm back!" Jordyn loudly yelled before noticing the new viking. "Who's he?" "Jo, this is Collier. Coll, this is Jordyn." The two shook hands as Jordyn looked around. "Tora?" Suddenly, Tora walked into the cave. "Hm? Oh, good. Jordyn's back! Let's move!" "Where are we moving? Hello? Jordyn to teammates? Am I not important anymore?" Jordyn sarcastically asked as the others packed up their equipment. "Back to our Hut." "Ah, I see." "Yo, Jordy. Any sign of trouble on patrol?" "No. Just Silent Sven losing one of his sheep again." "Haha." That night, everyone was sleeping in their huts, besides Jordyn and Collier. The two were in the Protector's Hut because Quill had no more space in her hut. "So, how'd you end up here?" "Well, to be honest, I got no idea. My dragon, Dream Chaser, was taking me on a well deserved flight around our island. I don't know exactly what it was, but something shot my poor dragon in the tail. We fell down. Luckily, my friend happened to be near where we landed. He took Dream Chaser for healing and the next thing I knew, it was pitch black. Then I woke up and your friends, Kaii and Lui spotted me." "Hmmm... pitch black you say?" "Mhm. Complete darkness." ---- The next day, it was four in the morning and everyone was gathered outside the Protectors Hut, including Collier. The team agreed to let him in on the mission. "Are you sure you'll be okay with your part? I could take it if you want." Lui asked Quill as Jordyn smirked. "So, are you two official now?" Jordyn yelled out, trying not to wake up other vikings. Quill blushed before turning to face her dragon instead. Collier nudged Jordyn in the ribs. "Shhh, just leave them alone." "Guys, there's not time for lovey-dovey stuff. If we want to make it while the Hunters are still asleep, we have to go now!" They flew for a few minutes before realising they had arrived at Thizzian Island. "Okay, quick recap. Jo, Colli-flower and I will distract the western side of the island. Elin, Kaii and Lui, eastern side. Quill, you have to get Lilith in the stronghold that's surrounded by guards. Please be careful. Let's go, everyone." Tora ordered. Before flying off, Lui stopped the others. "How do you know so much about this place?" Tora swallowed hard and started sweating in panic. "Um... Millenium and I come here every morning, tracking their behaviour and spy-posts." For some reason, Lui just couldn't believe her. He stared at the ground in curiosity. "You a'right Lui?" Quill asked, resting her arm around his neck and on his shoulder. He nodded then flew off. On the western side, Jordyn and Collier were battling some Hunters when suddenly, their mouths were covered and it turned black. On the other side of the island, the EXACT same thing happened with Kaii, Elin and Lui. (Mystery Viking) "They're here. Just like Toraline said. Tie them up and keep them with the other Rider in the stronghold." I ordered one of the Hunters. "Aye-aye, sir." He answered. I wandered outside, waiting for Toraline and her wretched Woolly Howl to land. "There. I got the Riders for you, now release my parents and family!" I smirked as she yelled at me. "I don't think so. We had a deal. Only when the Riders are destroyed for good, only then will I release your beloved ones." "NO! This isn't fair, Keres! I've done your bidding, now let my family go!" "Sorry Toraline. Only when they're decimated, I said." I brought Tora with me to the stronghold where the Riders were left. "Hello everyone." "Let us go, you monster!" Yelled one of the girls next to a Scuttleclaw. "Sorry. I can't do that. If I did, everything Toraline worked for would go to waste." As I said that, I watched the Riders stare angrily at Tora. "This is all your fault!" A boy yelled at Tora as she crumbled in despair. I recognised him. "Well hello Collier." At the same time, I recognised one of the girls too. "Quill AND Collier. WOW!" "Keres..." I heard Quill mumble before collapsing into another boy's arms in tears. "This must be Lui. Tora told me a bit about you guys. Isn't it sad to think that you will all die soon thanks to someone who is a part of your team?" I evilly cackled as I saw them all, lying there, crumple in despair. ---- Keres left the Riders tied up in a cold, stone hard room. He took the dragons with him to Thor knows where. "How could you Tora?" Jordyn grumbled while trying to stand up. "I'm sorry. I had to. He would've killed my siblings and parents if I didn't. Please, forgive me." "Yeah, well guess what? Now he's going to kill us and your family. I hope you're happy." Jordyn spat after giving up on trying to stand. Tora felt guilty. She'd never been in this much trouble before. "Look, at least we have Lilith." "And we're happy we have her back but what good is that if we can't get out of here? The Hunters could be heading to Berk this instant and the vikings won't know they're coming. Tora, we are a team. You know if you had told us the Hunters had your family, we would have helped you get them back." Elin answered after. "I know but I was so resentful at the time, I didn't think straight." "No you didn't and look where it got us! All of this is your fault! You're fixing it." Lilith yelled as if she knew what she was talking about. Quill jumped up onto her feet. "Enough! Blaming Tora won't get us anywhere! If I had some quiet, I'd be able to come up with an escape plan. Just, all of you, be quiet." She spoke as if a tide of anger washed over her. ---- Through the small gap in the wall, Kaii could see that it was beginning to get late. The sunset cast a beautiful pink and orange colour in the sky that he wished he could enjoy. "I've got it!" Quill yelled as she stood up within a millisecond."What? What is it?" Lui asked, bringing her back down to the ground. "Elin, do you still have that dagger you always carry around?" "Yes, why?" Quill brought her tied hands to the right side of her hips. "Rope. You can use your dagger to cut us loose." "Ohhh! Why didn't I'' think of that?" Elin quietly asked herself. "Once we're all free, we can use Collier as a distraction and tell the hallway guards he has to do ''stuff and is uncomfortable doing it here in front of us. When the guards open the door, we kick them unconscious and use Tora as a guide. Tora, do you know where Keres is hiding the dragons captive?" "Well, not exactly but, they only have one place where they store caged dragons. We'll check there first." "Quill, what if the guard trick doesn't work?" "No, it will work. These guards seem to be so foolish. They'll fall for it easily." "Nice. Classic escape plan." After further planning, Elin allowed Kaii to grab the dagger in her pocket. He cut her loose and gave it to her as she freed everyone else. For two minutes, everyone was just appreciating the feeling of having their wrists free again. But, now they had to do their ankles. After they were completely released from the terrible feeling of being tied up, they got ready for the next stage of the plan. Collier pretended to be extremely impatient to go to the toilet. "Guards! Guards!" He yelled. "Pipe down, will ya!?" One of the guards shot back from outside the cell. "I need to go and when you gotta go, you gotta go!" Some of the Riders couldn't hold in a small giggle. Collier's acting was funny to watch. "Do it in there!" "I can't! It's too embarrassing! Let me be a civilised viking. Or shall I just tell Keres you guards are being unfair to the prisoners? He'll surely fire you." Collier heard a faint exasperated groan just before the door swung open. ---- 'Chapter 2 - Family Reunion' One guard, holding a large spear, entered the cell. Collier smiled. "Thank you..." He said as he kicked the guard unconcious. He grabbed the keys on his belt hook. "And thank you!" He said again, waiting for another guard to enter. But, no one came in. Suddenly, loud grunts echoed around the hollow space. It sounded like someone was fist-fighting. He slowly and cautiously peeked around the door to see a hooded figure aggressively knock the guards out. "Um, guys..." He quietly called as the others carefully looked out into the corridor. "Are you all seeing this?" Collier whispered quietly as the others nodded. As soon as all the guards were on the floor, Jordyn and Elin rushed out and grabbed the hooded figure. (Hooded Figure) I was casually beating up some weak guards when out of nowhere, two girls spring in and grab me by both my arms. I tried tugging away before they could find out my identity but I underestimated them. They were not as weak as the guards I knocked out, that's for sure. I had to find a way to escape from them. Then all of a sudden, lightbulb moment! I kicked the back of their knees so they fell forward. So they weren't that weak but, they certainly needed more practice in the "be prepared" category. Trust me, they didn't see that coming at all. Just when I thought I got rid of them, six more little vikings showed up! I had questions, for sure, like "what were they doing here, in a Hunter's fortress?" and "why were there so many of them?" but, there was no time for questions. I had to find where that ghastly Keres was hiding my little brothers. I dashed for the exit but, soon after, someone's skinny arms wrapped around my chest which threw off my concentration and caused me to topple forward. "We don't mean any harm!" The viking sitting on top of my back yelled. "Well of course you don't! You just so happened to be sitting on my back, breaking my spine, and yet you don't mean any harm." I angrily yelled at them, trying to push them off me. Just as I thought my luck couldn't get worse, the other seven young vikings joined the one on top of me. "What's your name?" I heard one ask me. "I'm not going to tell you! Haven't you heard of 'stranger danger'? Geez, you little vikings are so irritating!" I shot back. "You're one to talk!" This comment got my attention. "Hm... I love the attitude! Who said that?" I tried looking up but the viking on top of me wouldn't budge and I couldn't see anyway because of the bright ceiling lights. "I did." A voice said as a boy sat down in front of me. Black hair, hazel eyes. He looked like a younger, boy version of me. "Wait..." I pondered hardly. I gasped. "What is it? Hey, um, could you take off your mask and hood please?" The boy asked. ' '"Lui... Is it you?" I asked, placing my hand on his rough cheek. "Am I- Am I supposed to know you?" He asked in confusion, slowly backing away from my hand. I sighed. "No... But I'd never forget such an amazing little brother." I quietly sobbed in joy before taking off my facial cover-ups (my mask and hood). Tears streamed down my face while Lui joined me. "Minata... It's been so long!" He yelled in joy as he lunged at me then wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders. ' Kaii watched in serious confusion. "We had a sister?" Then, Minata looked up at him after he got off her back. "Kaii... We never properly met, you and I. Because mum was always with you so I was left to look after your older brother, Lui, here." She explained as Elin stepped in. "I hate to ruin this touching moment, I really do, but, we have to get our dragons back in time to make it to Berk's Anniversary party." Suddenly, gasps were spread around the corridor as everyone realised that the Anniversary party was tonight. "What are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Quill yelled in excitement as she and the others followed Tora to where the Hunters caged the dragons. The nine of them entered a large, impenetrable building. "Alright," Tora quietly whispered, "Quill, Lilith and I will go this way." She pointed to a narrow hall that lead into a dimly lit and hard to see area. The three quietly tiptoed down the corridor, looking into the cages on either side of them for their dragons. Meanwhile, Kaii, Minata and Elin followed another hallway and Lui, Collier and Jordyn entered another. '(Jordyn) "I'll take the lead, guys." I said as I silently crept along the hall, keeping my eyes out for Pipper. What was inside these cages tore my heart. There were injured dragons of all sorts, including baby dragons. It was so sad to think that the Hunters did this. As I was walking, something stubbed my toe and I fell backwards in embarrassment. I honestly thought I was going to hit my head real hard but, Collier proved me wrong. Before I hit the ground, his arms wrapped around me and luckily I didn't hit my head. But, I wish I did. We were kinda just standing there in awkwardness. He wouldn't let me go which made it worse. I thought it couldn't get any worse but then I remembered Lui was with us. Knowing Lui, he would try and get back at me for constantly teasing him about Quill. "Nice catch, Collier. Now, can you two lovebirds step aside please?" Lui enthusiastically spoke, emphasising 'love birds'. Suddenly, Collier dropped me in discomfort. I instantly stood up then gently slapped Lui in a joke-manner. "Don't you start, Lui. Let's just go." I said in a sarcastic anger while still managing to remain partially quiet. It felt like we'd been walking and searching for almost a day! Who knew if our dragons were even down here. ' '''All of a sudden, I heard footsteps. Loud, approaching footsteps. I hushed the boys before quietly tiptoeing forward. The only thing I could hear were the sounds of the upcoming footsteps and the snorting dragons. ''Woosh! I looked behind me and Lui and Collier were gone. I began panicking now. What if this was Keres? Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed my ankle and pulled on it which threw off my balance and made me fall backwards. "Please don't hurt me!" I yelled, my eyes closed. "Jordyn!? Oh, thank Thor it's just you. We thought you were a group of guards or something." I opened my eyes and saw Minata, Kaii and Elin. I looked behind them and saw the boys tied up. "Erm, could you guys cut them free?" I asked, gesturing to Lui and Collier. ' '''After getting them free, the six of us decided to stick together. "Elin, Lui, there's Hazard and Lashout!" I said, pointing to a cage with both their dragons in it. "The other dragons have to be close. Minata, how well do you know this place?" I looked at her as she gave me a face of sorrow. "Unfortunately, I don't know this place that well. But, I can find a way out and get my dragon in here to help us track them out. Sniffles isn't the greatest at tracking but he's the best shot we got if you wanna make it back in time for the big party thingy." I nodded at Minata as she ran off in the direction we came from. ' The other Riders gave Minata things with their dragons' scents on them. Afterwards, Minata got Sniffles to track them out one by one and eventually they all had their dragons back. Except Collier whose dragon was still on his home island. "I've missed you DayBreaker!" Kaii exclaimed before wrapping his arms around his Dramillion's head. Jordyn helped Collier onto Pipper's back. "That's the last of them. We need to find Quill, Tora and Lilith then get the Thor out of here." The Riders sat on their dragons' backs as they walked down the corridor for them. "Considering there's only three of them, I think they might be outside already." Elin suggested, leading everyone to the closest exit. She was right. The three girls were on their dragons outside. "Finally! Let's go. The sun's almost fully set and the party's starting in like, one and a half hour!" Tora shouted before zooming into the sky and out of Hunter territory. ---- '''Chapter 3 - A Night To Remember (Lui) We finally made it back to Berk safe and sound! Now it was time to look good for Quill- I mean! For the party! Time to look good for the party! I put on my neatest shirt and pants. And then I actually attempted to do my hair, which, by the way, has always been a struggle. On my way out, I fed Lashout some food to keep him going for the rest of the night then I grabbed my Berk Guard vest and headed out. "Let's go Lash." I patted my Razorwhip's neck as he flapped into the sky and flew towards Quill's hut. I jumped off Lashout then nervously made my way to the door. Who would've known knocking on someone's door could be so hard? Yeah well, I know. I clenched my fist then gently tapped on the door with my knuckles. Soon after, Mrs Spiral opened the door and gazed at me in amazement. "Berk's Anniversary?" She queried. I nodded and swallowed nervously. I couldn't read the expression on her face. She was smiling but her eyes showed otherwise. "Is Quill ready to go?" I asked. She held up one finger. "Hold on," she said closing the door a little bit before yelling, "Quill! Hurry up, he's here!" From somewhere upstairs, I heard Quill reply with, "alright I'm coming down!" I honestly thought I looked good. Then I saw Quill. She looked stunning. Super beautiful. Ah, snap out of it Lui! Mrs Spiral stepped aside with a large smile. This time I could tell she was happy. I held out my hand and Quill grabbed it. "You look..." I started while looking at her, "absolutely gorgeous." She smiled her beautiful smile then chuckled quietly. "Not too bad yourself, Kinston." She nodded in approval at my clothing decisions. She grabbed Asper from his little stall beside their hut and walked alongside with me and Lashout. I turned around every now and then to make sure Lashout and Asper were still with us. Sometimes I'd even see them play-tackling. Trust me, it was super cute. "So, how are you feeling Lui?" Quill asked. I gulped, "I'm a bit nervous. I've never been to a party. And the worse part is, I don't know if the dancing is compulsory." "Why are you nervous about dancing?" Oh shoot. I'm busted! "Because... I don't know how to dance. Like, at all." Suddenly, Quill's face lit up in shock. "Seriously? Hey, don't sweat it. I'll be your dancing partner." I honestly felt like my face flushed bright pink. ''' '''Before I knew it, we were already at the Great Hall. I opened the door for Quill as she entered first. The atmosphere was so lively! There were so many vikings smiling and laughing and creating memories that will last forever. I saw Quill smile at me before catching up with her friends. So, I took this as an opportunity to get a drink and chill out. I walked over to the food and drinks bar and grabbed a cup of punch before leaning against a wall and watching Quill, Jordyn and Elin laughing and being their crazy selves. Suddenly, Collier joined me and watched the girls too. For a moment, I thought we would just stand there in silence but then he spoke. "Quill really is a special viking. You're lucky Lui." "Yeah, I guess I am lucky. Hey, y'know, Jordyn came here alone." I smirked, nudging Collier gently as he blushed. "Mate, you've gotta make your move. How will Jordyn know you like her if you don't do anything?" "Maybe she doesn't need to know." "Oh stop, Collier. Imagine if you confessed and it turns out, she likes you too?" "Or... What if I confess and it turns out she hates me and it ruins our friendship?" "Look, I get it. You're nervous because the confession will either make or break a great relationship. But, you'll never know if you don't actually try. Go on, go." I urged, gently pushing him towards his crush. Their conversation was inaudible from where I was but, judging from the expressions on Jordyn, Elin and Quill's faces, I could tell it was going great. Behind Jordyn and Collier, I just saw Quill and Elin springing like the crazy fangirls they are. I rolled my eyes while smiling at the many crazy things I've seen Quill do. Now it was my turn to do something crazy. I walked over to the music person and suggested "Can I Have This Dance?". He nodded then started playing it as I rushed to get Quill and drag her to the centre of the dance floor. "Now's your time to shine, Quill. Show me how it's done." I said as she smiled at my bravery. Oh Thor, what was I getting myself into? Lots of vikings were staring at us and I couldn't even dance. Slap me now, Odin. I guess I was being obvious with my nervousness because I saw Quill give a face before whispering to me, "keep your eyes on me." "Take my hand, take a breath."'' Quill sang in sync with the music. Oh, she had a golden voice.' '"Pull me close and take one step." I gently pulled Quill towards me, as the song said. Then, I took one step forward as I looked down at my feet to make sure I wouldn't step on her.' '"Keep your eyes locked to mine." I lifted my head from the ground as she smiled, still singing along.' '"And let the music be your guide." Suddenly, it all became so easy. I followed the music's beat and soon, I found myself singing along as well.' '"Won't you promise me?" ''' '"That you'll never forget." "To keep dancing wherever we go next." "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you." "It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do." "And with every step together, we just keep on getting better." I got on my knees and held one of Quill's hands. ''"So can I have this dance?"'' Quill smiled the biggest smile ever as she pulled me off the ground and hugged me really tight. I couldn't care less, though. I just danced with Quill! And I didn't even do that bad, if I do say so myself. The song slowly faded away as the loud cheers and applause from all the vikings echoed around the Hall. Quill and I bowed as we returned to our friends. After returning to their friends, the first thing Quill and Lui got were a bunch of smirks and giggles. They both rolled their eyes before splitting up with their smaller friend groups. Quill, Jordyn and Elin huddled outside the Hall. "Eek! That was so cute! I can't believe he was willing to do that even though he can't dance!" Elin yelled in a fangirl-tone. "Well, now he can dance." "Yeah, thanks to you Quill. Look, I'm just so jelly that Lui would do that for you! He is really sweet." "Jordy, I'm sure Collier will surprise you sometime soon." Quill smirked before returning to the Hall. Quill walked over to Collier and Lui. "How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling at Lui. "A bit overwhelmed, yeah. I didn't know I could dance like that!" He responded in excitement, "I can conquer the world!" "Hahaha. I'm so proud of you! You did a great job, Lui... Heyyy Collier." Suddenly, the spotlight was on Collier as he choked nervously. "Y-Yes?" "Jordyn was just telling me that she wished you had the guts to do something like that." Quill grinned while gently punching Collier in the arm. He stumbled backwards dramatically, probably a bit flustered, Quill guessed. "Um... I... It's just... She... I..." Collier tried to speak but it seemed like a Terrible Terror was holding his tongue. "Thor Almighty, go already Collier!" Lui encouraged while shoving his friend forward. Before he knew it, he accidentally crashed into Jordyn as Quill and Lui ran for their lives. (Collier) Darn those two cheeky vikings! Ugh, why did it have to be me Odin? I rubbed my head before I stood up and helped Jordyn. "Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her off the floor. She looked at me and nodded in embarrassment, which I could understand. I will get you back, Quill and Lui! Wait, this is my chance. I looked at Jordyn. "Can I... Can I show you something?" Jordyn nodded while I covered her eyes with my hands. I guided her with my voice as I felt our trust growing stronger. I took her to my favourite spot in Berk, which I personally thought was gorgeous. It was a beach. But, definitely no ordinary beach. It was Glimmerstone Cove. The waves were perfectly calm, the water was crystal clear and the sand was golden and immaculate. It was beautiful in the day but, in the night, oh Thor. It was like every individual grain of sand was its own source of light. They shone magically in the moonlight as the light from the stars reflected into the water and presented all sorts of aquatic life. It was all so mesmerising. "Alright, you can open your eyes." I took my hands off her eyes as Jordyn blinked a few times. Her eyes widened in shock as she cupped her mouth. "It's beautiful! I never even knew this existed!" She yelled, jumping onto me and hugging me. They remained in the hug for almost five minutes before separating because of a voice that called for Collier. He turned around and next to a small waterfall was a girl. Jordyn noticed the long period of silence and staring. "Um, hi." She said to the girl. "Hi! I'm guessing you're a friend of Collier?" She responded with a wide smile as Jordyn nodded. Jordyn noticed that Collier was being really silent, so she decided to end the silence. "How do you two know each other?" She asked while trying to make eye contact with Collier but, she realised he was looking at everywhere but her. The next words spoken stabbed Jordyn in the heart. "He's my boyfriend." The girl said, hugging Collier as he facepalmed himself loudly. "This is the place he took me to on our first date." Jordyn stumbled backwards in shock. She shook her head, trying to tell herself that it was all a bad nightmare. "No... No... This is all a prank, isn't it? Haha, good one." She told herself out loud as Collier approached her. The look in his eyes told her it was true. She pushed him away violently. "I trusted you! I told you everything and in return, you keep this from me!" She whistled for her dragon and really soon afterwards, Pipper swooped in and grabbed Jordyn off the ground. "Jordyn, wait!" She heard Collier yell after her. ---- "He did WHAT?" Elin yelled in anger as she and Quill hugged Jordyn soothingly. "It's okay Jordy. He doesn't deserve an awesome viking like you anyway." Elin said, trying to cheer Jordyn up. "Collier doesn't seem like the one to do that to you. I've known him for just over two years and he really doesn't seem like the type to hurt someone he thinks so much of." Quill honestly pondered. "Hate to break it to ya sis but, uh..." Elin gestured to Jordyn who was all bundled up on her bed and had red eyes from crying. Then, all of a sudden, she sat up. "I'm fine, guys. Really. If he doesn't like me back then he isn't the one. Can we just, drop it?" CRASH! Pipper came sprinting into the room, busting the door open. "Oh Pipper! You destroyed my door! Again!" Jordyn yelled as she broke into a loud, uncontrollable laugh. Suddenly, Asper and Hazard ran in as well, joining Pipper as they all rolled on the floor. Elin and Quill high-fived in triumph as they watched the dragons entertain a broken-hearted Jordyn. "Thank you Pipper, Asper, Hazard. And thanks guys. I feel a lot better now. Hey, you know what else I feel like?" Quill and Elin looked at each other before shrugging. "Midnight ride! You guys wanna join?" Jordyn squealed as Elin and Quill nodded in excitement. They attached their saddles onto their dragons as they flew off into the star-covered sky. Below them, they could see vikings returning to their homes after a long night of partying in the Great Hall. They flew away from Berk where they could have some peace and quiet. Elin and Hazard flew towards a large sea stack and landed at the top. Quill, Asper, Jordyn and Pipper followed them before landing and laying down on the grass. The dragons decided that laying down was boring and so they flew around the sea stack, hiding from each other. Quill grasped one of Jordyn's hands and one of Elin's hands. "I can't imagine a world without you two in it." "And to think if it weren't for the Berk Guard, we might've never met you Elin." Jordyn said, smiling before gazing upon the stars again. It felt like the girls were one the sea stack for only five minutes but when Jordyn took a look at her sundial, she realised it had already been three whole hours. She decided to call it a night, or morning, considering it was nearly 4am. They flew back to Berk with Jordyn forgetting everything that happened and Elin and Quill feeling accomplished. But, that all changed on Jordyn's way to her hut. After stopping by Quill and Elin's huts and dropping Pipper off at the stables, Jordyn made her way home alone. There, she encountered Collier. "Jordyn! Look, I need to explain!" He yelled before being nudged away. "There's nothing to explain, Collier. Now, leave me alone." She replied with sass. But, that wasn't stopping Collier. He grabbed both her hands with his. "Trust me, I know what I did was wrong. Lying to a viking like you is a sinful act that deserves a gruesome punishment by Odin himself." "You think that'll move me, Collier? I actually trusted you. I thought what we had was special... I guess I thought wrong, huh?" She snapped, shoving him out of her way. ---- 'Chapter 4 - Captured... Again' After the three girls went to sleep at about 5am, the twins, Tora and Lilith took care of shifts for the whole day while Quill, Elin and Jordyn rested and regained their energy. The next morning, Jordyn and Pipper were already off patrolling. The team had agreed to keep Collier away, for Jordyn's sake. The sky was lit with half of the sun as it surfaced from what the vikings thought was 'the underworld'. Quill, Lui, Kaii, Elin, Lilith and Tora were now coming up with a plan to save Tora's family. "Do you know exactly where your family is, Tora?" Elin asked, doodling in the corner of the map. "Um," Tora said as she thought about it hardly, "Elin! I can't concentrate with you drawing those delicious chicken thighs. You know I skipped breakfast." Lilith and Quill looked at each other as they saw this as an opportunity. "We'll make some food for you, Tora. You four keep thinking." Quill said as she and Lilith entered the kitchen to start preparing a delicious masterpiece for their friends. After what felt like hours (but turned out to be only ten minutes), Tora had a lightbulb moment. "I got it! I know where that gruesome Keres guy is keeping my family captive." She took the pencil out of Elin's hand and grabbed a map of Thizzian Island from their shelf of maps. She started squiggling lines and marking dots and x's all over the map. "What are you doing?" Lui finally asked after a while of silence. "I'm coming up with a plan." "Are you going to communicate or is this going to be some sort of one-woman-army thing?" Kaii asked, irritated of the fact that he never knew what was going on. "Well, now that you put that thought in my head, maybe I should be a one-woman-army..." Tora joked as she gathered strong stares from everyone, "alright, alright! Thor, I was just mucking around." "You were mucking around when we need to find where your family is? Hm, sounds right." Lui said as he read Tora's defeated face. "Anyways, what's going on?" Quill asked as she and Lilith served food on the table. "Okay, here's what we're going to do..." Tora started as she munched on her food, "Keres is keeping my family here. Quill and Lilith, you will be our eyes from the air. Your job is to give us a signal fire if you see someone coming towards the building. We'll be able to see it through the glass roofs, which is the most dumb thing anyone could ever do. I mean, glass roofs!? Okay, sorry. Now, Kaii and Lui, you two will enter through the back and search until you reach the middle where you'll meet me, Elin and Jordyn. You all know what my family looks like?" Tora instructed as she pointed to places on the dragons-eye-view map. She showed the others a photo of her and her whole family. ---- Author's Note Edit 1, June 25 2019: After getting my brother to read the story, he complained that Asger and Asper's names were too similar. I also got my sister to read it and she agreed. I asked them both for any male name suggestions and they came to an agreement of "Collier". Unfortunately, I can't ask for all of your opinions due to the fact that I still have to finish this story so, please note that when you see "Collier" in the story, it's Asger. Sorry for any inconveniences! *IMPORTANT* Edit 2, July 20 2019: As of the previous week, I have been so lost with this fanfic. I feel as if I've just stumbled into a dead end. I'm sorry to those who were reading it. I tend to do the quite often. I start something but then get bored easily and end up not finishing it. I truly am sorry. I just currently have no inspiration... I will try my best to get it done before next year, at the most. I am really really really sorry! ---- ��Alaska 27��~Talk 07:42, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Alaska 27’s